1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for locating marine objects and, particularly without limitation, to such an apparatus for locating fish by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of fish detectors to locate prospective fishing sites is well known in the art and such devices are readily available. In order to utilize such a device, a user generally requires the use of a boat. To determine whether a particular site provides promising fishing prospects, a transducer of the fishing detector is placed in the water generally above the site and a monitor on the detector is observed to determine whether fish are located therebelow in the vicinity of the boat. If such an observation produces negative results, then the user often must move the boat in order to examine another potential fishing site with the device. Such a procedure may have to be repeated until a site is selected, even though the various sites may be within casting distance of the original site so examined.
Further, certain obstructions in the water may provide a situation whereby it would be inadvisable to maneuver a boat directly over a desired fishing site. In that event, the use of a fish detector as described would probably be foreclosed as the angler would generally be unable to use his or her detector but, instead, would have to proceed without the benefit of his or her investment in the fish detecting device.
Another complicating factor is that some anglers, from time to time, do not have the benefit of a boat and are shorebound. As a result, their fishing detectors are generally useless under those circumstances and, if they desire to fish, they must proceed without the use of such devices.
What is needed is a device whereby an angler in a boat can use a fish locating apparatus to survey the water within casting distance of his or her boat for potential fishing sites without having to constantly move the boat to examine different potential sites within that casting area. What is also needed is a fish locating apparatus which allows an angler to locate fish in an area wherein it would be inadvisable to actually maneuver a boat in order to utilize a conventional fish detecting apparatus. Also, what is needed is a fish detector whereby an angler on a bank is not handicapped because he does not have access to a boat but, instead, can fully utilize the benefits provided by an investment in a fish locator.